


David Discovers Candles

by themysteriousinternetentity



Category: Stellar Firma (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Typical Trexel "Character Growth?", Fire, Gen, Mentions of alcohol, Season 2 spoilers, mentions of Bathin, through episode 43 although there might not be anything specific from that episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysteriousinternetentity/pseuds/themysteriousinternetentity
Summary: I mean the title pretty much sums it up. David gets a candle for the first time.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: Stellar Fanma - Round 1





	David Discovers Candles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Stellar Firma and make no claims of such. I write fic for fun and to show my love for the podcast. I make no money off of this and do not want to. My works are not approved by, sponsored by or affiliated with Rusty Quill.  
http://rustyquill.com/legals/ and hopefully that counts for all the legal attributions and such.

“And DONE. Our idea is submitted, and I must say it was an excellent one!” Trexel crowed, as their suggestion sped away through the pipes to wherever its destination would be. Probably the trash incinerator.

“Not really,” IMOGEN replied.

“Right, that’s done with! So I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then?” David asked.

Trexel grinned. “Nope! I have a surprise. Here, let me sit down. Nope, bad plan, that is a puddle.”

“The whole floor is a puddle, some parts are just…less puddly.”

“I shall stand instead!”

There were a few moments of awkward silence.

“Aren’t you going to ask me what the surprise is? Go on, ask me.”

He sighed deeply. “What’s the surprise, Trexel?”

Reaching deep into his vest pocket, Trexel pulled out a strange cylindrical object and presented it to David with a flourish.

Poking it with confusion, he asked “What is this?”

He chuckled. “Why David, don’t be absurd! It’s a candle, of course! Have you never seen a candle before?”

Dropping all expression from his face, David narrowed his eyes at him. “I have never seen anything that wasn’t in any of the work offices, which you know full well. Why do you always forget that?”

“Right! I knew that. You do…you do know what a candle IS, right?”

“I think I read about them on IMOGEN, back when I had an access terminal. You light them on fire, right?”

Trexel grinned maniacally and whipped out a small box from behind his back. “Yes, you do! They also smell nice. I thought I’d get you a candle, and leave you with these matches, and then that way when it gets dark and it’s cold and wet you can have a little bit of fire to warm you up, and also then everything won’t smell like mold.”

“Oh!”

Narrowing his eyes at David, Trexel dropped his smile. “Did I do good? Was that a good gift? Is it making you…happy? Of course you were already happy, you _are_ in the presence of Trexel Geistman, but did it make you happier?”

Lifting his head, David smiled—a genuine smile for once. “You know what Trexel? I am happy. That was an excellent gift. Very thoughtful.”

“Truly shocking,” IMOGEN interceded.

“Yes, well. I am amazing, of course. Let’s light the candle!”

“Ooh, yes lets! I’m not sure how to light a candle, so you’ll have to show me.”

“Of course! First you take the match out of the box, like so, and then you strike it against the side and BOOM! Fire.”

“Ooooh. You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen fire before. It’s very pretty. Very warm. So bright. I just want to reach out and touch it.” He reached his hand out towards the match, almost in a trance, but was broken out of it when Trexel smacked his hand.

“No! Bad David! No touching the fire! It will burn you, come on, everyone knows that.”

“Right, yes, sorry. No touching the fire. Will not touch the fire.”

“Anyway! Next, you hold the fire on the wick of the candle until it is also on fire, like so! And now it will melt the wax and you can smell it. Don’t leave it burning while your asleep, that’s very important. The whole place could catch on fire. _You_ could catch on fire. Very dangerous.”

“Trexel.”

“What?”

“This candle smells like you.”

“Of course! I wanted only the best for you David. The store had lavender and citrus and sandalwood and weirdly enough ‘Bathin’s shampoo,’ which is dumb, why would anyone want to smell _that_-”

“Oh that would be such a nice candle.”

“BUT I said nothing but the best for David-7! So I got a custom candle. It smells like vodka and fish and wig glue and a little bit of sweat from climbing through the vents. Isn’t it great?”

**Author's Note:**

> Not pictured: David lighting Trexel on fire


End file.
